


i woul like to ask what type of girls the turtles would fall for?

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic





	i woul like to ask what type of girls the turtles would fall for?

i woul like to ask what type of girls the turtles would fall for?  
A.N: I hope you enjoy this and it was what you were looking for.   
Leo:   
Despite his leadership role and demand for his brother to follow his commands, he is a sucker for a girl with a defiant streak. Not even one that is too prominent. It could come out in a sassy remark or roll of the eyes. At first, it would irritate Leo, but then it would become endearing and he would almost wish for his girl to answer him back. If you have a sharp tongue, he would do very little to stifle it. Maybe you might get into an argument, but if you get a particularly sassy and funny reply in, he would stop and try to fight the laugher building in his chest.   
What would seal the deal would be if hes in an argument with his brothers and you take his side, turning your snappy remarks on them in his defence.   
Raph:   
While he would want any protentional partner to be tough, there is something to be said for a softer side. He would want his girl to be able to defend herself, and be able to cope with his moods on days when they do get the best of him.   
But if a girl comes along who is able to place a palm on his forearm, unafraid of his temper, he would melt. A loving smile, kind eyes and a soft voice would make Raph immediately fall into a calmer state. He would find himself unable to leave your side, vowing to protect you in any way he can.   
Donnie:  
Its safe to say he would like someone for their intelligence. But there is another level that makes him fall for a girl.   
Passion. Strange as it sounds, he loves it when his girl is passionate about something. It might be something mundane or even something he use to have no interest in, but seeing a girl who speaks so passionately about a activity, hobby or issues makes him truly fall in love. If you start rambling about a political issue that makes you mad, or you are overjoyed that you finished a book and want to discuss the themes and complex character traits, or you are explaining why certain movies or books hold a place in your heart, he will see the fire in your eyes and want to listen to everything you say.   
Mikey: Its not too hard to make Mikey laugh. Hes a pretty laid back guy and can see the funny side in everything. But if a girl comes along who is able to make him knee on the ground in stitches or laugh so hard he cant breath, he would fall head over heels. If you’re sitting on the couch with him, telling the funniest story you know and hes wheezing from laugher, its easy to assume that he will look at you like you are the funniest person he knows. Similarly, he would love to make you laugh. There is something so endearing to him about seeing you with tears streaming down your eyes as you clutch at your stomach out of laugher.


End file.
